


Be The Awesome Alien Girlfriend

by ThePioden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art Only, F/F, Ladystuck, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePioden/pseuds/ThePioden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ladystuck 2012!</p>
<p>Rose and Kanaya explore how great weird human omnivore teeth can really be.</p>
<p>
  <i>Sexily.</i>
</p>
<p>Art-only fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be The Awesome Alien Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowgon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowgon/gifts).



> All the prompts I was given were _really good prompts_ , but in the end I had to go with lesbians being great and my flushed OTP. 
> 
> The prompt: Some hot pornography that isn't super xeno -- and doesn't focus on how much of a trial and tribulation lesbian sex is without penetration.

[ ](http://imgur.com/fqfTj)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so strangely naked posting up just an image on AO3 but welp. :|
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy, Meowgon!


End file.
